


Prayers of Hospital- Sam Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Prayers of Hospital- Sam Drake x Reader

Your incredible stubbornness led you to follow Samuel Drake to that treasure hunt.

It was obvious, you had to follow him, to protect him or scold him at least. Or even to incentivize to make certain risky things in exchange for carnal pleasures. You were evil in that, and you enjoyed see him climb steeples or momentarily steal some portfolio only in exchange for a couple of kisses. Luckily you don’t promise nothing else. You could not, Sully will never allow it. Killjoy.

But none of that mattered now. You were running for your bloody lives to the plane of Victor, listening to the whisper of bullets near your heads and rising land near you every time a bullet was missing on their target.

You were terrified, feeling the hand of Samuel clinging to yours as ever. He always ran faster than you, and in this case, you was forced to take your speed to the limit.

Your back hurt by breathing so hard, your legs burned, and all that you Heard was the concert shots and Samuel yelling for you to run even more.

Sullivan's plane was already on and moving slightly when you ran around the pier and jumped straight in. Luckily the fuselage withstood bullets until you were in the air.

\- ¡God!- Said Victor- ¡That was damn close guys!

\- I know…- Drake sat heavily- But we have the track.

\- I had never run so much in my life- You laughed, exhausted, breathing hard.

\- Now rest- Sully said again- The city is close.

You smile to Samuel, before coughing slightly, covering your mouth.

\- ¿Honey?- He muttered.

You looked him, almost do not understand why he was so pale. You looked at your own hand, full of blood, realizing that your mouth tasted metallic and you could not breathe.

\- No ¡No!- He crouched beside you when you saw forced to sit on the floor.

He looked at your back, your clothes soaked in blood.

\- ¡They gave her!- He shouted to Victor- ¡Quick! ¡We have to go to a fucking hospital!

You could feel the plane accelerated, almost at the same time you felt pain grow in your back. The adrenaline was going down, so all bodily sensations began to reach you.

\- Calm… Calm- He said, with red eyes, trying to find your wound and pressed it- You'll be fine, love ¿Yes? You will see... Just hold on a little...

When Samuel found your wound, he pressed hard, forcing you to mourn of pain.

\- ¡I am sorry!- He hugged you a little, kissing your head- ¡I am sorry! Honey... I know it hurts. Hold…

\- I don’t…- You cough, trying to speak- I did not realize…

\- It's okay- He looked your eyes- It's okay... Just stay awake.

\- I'm cold…- Your moan- Samy...

A wave of tiredness seemed to invade you, as the worst sleeping pill ever created. He saw your eyes decay, panicking.

\- ¡Do not sleep!- He pressed your wound for the pain kept you focused- ¡Come on! Stay with me love... please...

\- Is… that…

\- It's nothing. Swear you will fight. ¡Swear damn it!- He sobbed- ¡Swear that you will not leave me alone! ¡Please!

A part of you want to give up to the seduction of that lethargy so relaxing that closed your eyes, but another part, slightly higher, knew that if you do that and the end will come. And you wanted the opposite. You wanted to stay alive, with him. Still they are missing so many promised places to visit. You raised your hand gently, drawing with your finger, a cross on his chest. He would know what it was. You were promised they would fight.

\- I love you, honey, I love you...- Samuel cried.

You also love him. Both knew well. But you could not speak. Every time you opened your mouth, you felt the blood drowning. You clung to his shirt, showing that you were fighting, even when everything was very complicated to understand. Time is confused in your mind, you did not know if they had been ten seconds or thousand hours. The voices were distorted, you did not see practically nothing, you were dizzy, tired, cold. You felt you move a thousand times, shouted. Felt twinges of pain, cold and heat, odors, things that went through your skin. You felt an intense light burn your eyes and things that went down your throat like a torture. And though you fought, terrified by death, did you feel sleep.

Samuel had asked Sullivan go with Nathan. His brother would be in another city, waiting for the track. But he could not leave you. 

He stayed in the hospital, lying slightly, telling doctors he was your husband, demanding information about you status.

And a couple of hours of operation, finally they told him that you even lived. With the torn look he heard mentioned that you had lost too much blood, your right lung had been punctured, they had to extraerte the bullet. Static, he heard the doctor say that your life is still in danger, you could wake up at any moment, but most likely it was you came in a coma or died.

He entered the room, seeing you filled with wires, catheters, electrodes, all stuck everywhere, the oxygen mask on your face, semi reclined, lulled by the cyclical "pip" to the machine that monitored your heart. Samuel slowly pulled up a chair, kissed your head several times and he stayed there, taking your hand, crying for you for a long time.

\- Sweetie…- He murmured, kissing your hand- Awake… ¿Yes? You promised you fight, you've done well so far... But only fight a little more, open your eyes for me, honey...

But you do not you moved. Drake moved a little more.

\- Remember… I promised that we would go together to Paris... That we ski together in Finland... We'd go to China... I promised so many things... But if you wake up, I promise that I will not get into trouble again, my love... I swear… No more treasures. Just you and me ¿Ok? Just awake…

Samuel kissed your cheek, where the oxygen mask over.

\- It's my fault- He groaned, kissing your hair- I got you into this. Now you're so, my damn fault... God... Sometimes... Sometimes I think you do not deserve a couple like me. You deserve more... Someone who does not make you run between bullets... I should take care of you, as a boyfriend supposed to do... I am sorry…

He stroked your hair soft.

\- I do not even know why you're with me... You are perfect. And me… a stubborn airhead... a damn heavy smoker, a rubbish womanizing, troublemaker, proud, conceited... A degenerate who only does things in exchange for your kisses, or sex... God... I give me sick... But... cute... I know I'm a damn clumsy... But I love you so much... I'm a selfish shit, who want you by my side forever, even between bullets... Come back to me, baby...

Softly he kissed your hand again.

\- Come back…- He supported his face on your fingers- Do not leave me alone… I can not do anything without you... Honey... My love...

The soft feel of your fingers imperceptibly caressing his cheek did open his eyes widely. He look at you, watching your little eyes and a smile tired inside the mask.

\- My heart...- Samuel smiled, excited, as he approached to kiss your forehead- You came back...

\- It's hard... not wake up... with you talking so much...

\- You rest- He took your hand.

\- Later- Slowly you took off the mask.

\- ¿What are you doing, love?

\- I hope... my good morning kiss...

\- Dumby…

You felt his lips gently on your own, afraid he could hurt you.

\- I come back- You smiled- I told you... I will fight...

\- You always keep your promises- He stayed very close.

\- ¿You know? I'm with you because all that.

\- ¿What? ¿You…?

\- I could hear something… Yes... I know you're not perfect, neither I am... But for me you are more than enough... Nobody loves me like you, no one gives me so much love like you... I love that about you.

\- Sweetie- He turned to kiss your hand- I love you too.

\- As soon I recovered a bit, we escape from here. I hate hospitals.

Samuel laughed softly. You had not yet fully awake from the operation and you already wanted to run. Typical of you.


End file.
